


tubbo has two hands

by diapason



Series: tommy-centric [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Gen, IRL Fic, Insomnia, Jealous TommyInnit, Jealousy, Light Angst, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Texting, author projects on tommyinnit, but so are tubbo and tommy, discord messages, envy - Freeform, irlfic, this leads to, tommy cannot communicate his feelings effectively, tubbo and ranboo are besties, we should get that tag authenticated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diapason/pseuds/diapason
Summary: Tommy has been offline a lot lately. Ranboo's been filling his spot. Tommy's not happy.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: tommy-centric [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159838
Comments: 103
Kudos: 870
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	tubbo has two hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/gifts).



> noor thank you so much for making writers block this is in your honour my first ever irlfic
> 
> and because it is an irlfic i feel obligated to write a disclaimer - this is in no way intended to comment on the real life and experiences of ANY of the streamers mentioned in this piece of fiction! tommy's probably not feeling like this at all in real life. i just had Thoughts. if tommy expresses discomfort with fanfiction about himself outside of minecraft, this is GONE off my account as soon as i find out!!

Tommy had been online a lot less recently. He’d grant that.

Schoolwork just seemed to pile up while he was streaming - he’d stare at the school website for minutes on end without properly comprehending the closeness of his deadlines, and then he’d close the page and go live and leave his school group chat on read. This continued for about a week’s worth of hotel building and egg plotline before Wilbur had finally texted him _you ARE keeping up with school right???_ and given him the wakeup call he needed to get back into focusing on the important stuff for once, like his coursework. The way BTECs worked, something he was unfamiliar with as a former newspec GCSE student, was that every single piece of assessed work was written over the course of the two year program, rather than a single exam at the end of it all that determined your final grade. This meant that he actually had to focus in all his lessons, write up a logbook of what he’d done that day, make progress on an assignment that was due in (when was it? oh,) March, and also hand in essays about the work and the stimulus material, all at the same time. He missed the old structure of one-homework-per-subject-per-week, although a BTEC’s forgiving six-module structure had seemed so appealing back in secondary school.

So he’d been doing school, and along the way, he’d been online less. He still checked Discord multiple times a day, and Twitter at least once, but he’d muted Instagram and YouTube to give him some more peace, and all the editing he had been doing was for Film and TV, not for his channel. Everybody else seemed to be getting on fine without him (except Wilbur, who he’d been forced to aggressively text every day so the man would even get out of bed, but that was another story) and he was getting on fine without streaming. He was even able to help out around the house a little bit more - _finally_ having a clean room, which he hadn’t had since roughly November, was exciting, and he’d cooked dinner for the whole family last night. Life as a normal teenager was foreign but calm, and if anyone needed him he was only a Discord message away.

What he hadn’t expected was for Tubbo to fill the hole he’d left in their streaming dynamic so quickly.

And, yeah, Tubbo was his own person! Tubbo didn’t have to sit around and wait for Tommy to stream! Tubbo could get on with his… nuke stuff, and collab with Jack Manifold on his “villain arc” thing, and apparently get Niki involved, from her unexpected participation in his stream when the nukes went off (that the three of them had only actually filled him in on once he got off-camera that night). Tubbo seemed to be really coming into himself with Snowchester, and Tommy was happy to see his best friend doing so well.

Well. His best friend.

That was the problem, actually - because while Tubbo was definitely Tommy’s best friend, a challenger had appeared to fight Tommy for the spot as Tubbo’s.

That challenger? Ranboo.

Tommy didn’t understand Ranboo. Here was him and Tubbo, working their way up the ladder of success through YEARS of shitty plagiarised content and clickbait Hypixel thumbnails, content with YouTube rank, and then content to just annoy whoever happened to be in charge of the relevant SMP for as long as possible, views climbing slowly. They’d done this together and he was damn proud of Tubbo’s progress at his side.

Ranboo, though, had started in fucking _September_ and now he was pulling fifty fucking k a stream.

From what he’d heard, the guy had started on TikTok, gained a modest following in a matter of weeks, reached out to most of the people on the Dream SMP, befriended Niki, Phil and Fundy, and then just… got in?

And kept getting bigger?

Tommy had tried to forge a bond with Ranboo, nobody could argue that. He’d tried in the way that he’d solicited the (annoyingly older) boy for crime on his very first day, he’d tried in the way that he’d protected him in the ensuing trial, he’d tried in the way that he’d sent “letters” back and forth with Ranboo in his exile to further Tommy’s lore, making the fans cry over Depressioninnit. Ranboo was a nice guy, obviously. He hadn’t done anything _wrong,_ just happen to blow up faster than anybody Tommy had ever seen.

But the bond had faded pretty quickly when Tommy was out of exile and unable to reach Ranboo in the lore, so they had no reason to talk onstream or off, and then by the time he was back in the same city as Ranboo the guy had his own kind of lore going on, and then suddenly he vanished from the central Dream SMP area, and the wiki told Tommy that he’d… moved in at Techno’s.

Which, okay. Tommy didn’t have the monopoly on moving into Techno’s house and having a basement home.

Still kind of irritating, though, to watch the audience fall apart over Ranboo’s mental breakdown in a way they never did for Tommy. The way Twitter exploded, trending **RANBOO** every time he streamed something lore-related, the way they crawled over each other trying to solve his clues, or whatever they were doing.

The way it suddenly didn’t feel quite so satisfying to have that 200k viewer count every time he logged on, because Ranboo would be there with his 47k on the sidebar - not in the follows, in the recommended streamers - taunting him.

So Tommy didn’t come online as often, and he told everybody (including himself) it was to focus on his schoolwork, and Tubbo…

They were playing Portal Co-op.

Tommy had never tried the co-op campaign for Portal. He’d hoped to do that with Tubbo, actually, when the time was right.

Tubbo was playing it with Ranboo.

They seemed to be having a great time - Tubbo was being his usual absolute crackhead self, Ranboo was laughing at all of Tubbo’s jokes, and their teamwork was admirable, from a competitive standpoint. Not that Tommy admired it, though. It was stupid and dumb and he didn’t like it. He wasn’t sure he liked Portal at all, actually.

It seemed like the kind of thing Tubbo would quit after an hour or two - it was late, after all, and Tubbo had more school hours than Tommy did - but the stream kept going, and Tommy kept watching (incognito, to avoid the chat noticing him lurking), and Tubbo and Ranboo kept having fun. For hours.

And it was probably stupid of him to think that they would mention him, but it didn’t stop him feeling just a little bit angrier every time something that he might have liked came up, and Tubbo passed it over. It was like he didn’t even exist, like he was less than an afterthought, like Tubbo and Ranboo were the ones who had always been best -

It was stupid.

Who was he, to think he needed to be included in everything Tubbo did?

_Clingy,_ insisted the chat in the back of his mind, the stans he couldn’t mute.

And yeah! Maybe! Maybe he was a little bit too attached to Tubbo! Maybe they’d spent the past few years of their life inseparable in life and in performance, and now he was being irrational about his best friend finding someone new to play daily with! Maybe he was clingy. Maybe he was being obsessive. He didn’t _know._ All he knew was that Tubbo streamed with Ranboo now, and he didn’t like it.

Maybe it was his fault, for helping to write the separation arc last month. Tubbo had gotten used to working _around_ Tommy instead of _with_ Tommy and it had stuck. Maybe he was just reaping what he sowed, or however you wanted to put it.

Maybe he should stop thinking about his fucking internet friends and his internet life, and get some sleep.

But, an hour or two later, it became unavoidably clear that sleep wasn't happening, so he grabbed his phone and got to scrolling. The reddit was a safe bet until it really fucking wasn't, because nobody told the artist community of r/tommyinnit that he'd been out of touch with Tubbo since they started their drawings, and now half the bloody top-of-the-week was him and Tubbo, him and Tubbo, the odd one with him and another main character from the SMP, but everything was Tubbo Tubbo Tubbo. His Instagram Explore was similarly full of Dream SMP based content - his Twitter feed would no doubt be the same. Eventually, he settled for a different subreddit with absolutely zero ties to his work - one of the ones where they're asking for advice and judgement from the community at large - and started offering up his stupid opinions, making sure before every click that he was _definitely_ on his alt account.

Yeah, these opinions were a bit jaded, he realised. Bit pessimistic. Bit doomer of him. Bit "friendship is pointless and life will end in tragedy". Maybe he should stop commenting.

**wilby** Today at 2:04 AM

tommy why are you awake

The sudden notification shocked him out of his reverie. Wilbur? What the hell was he doing, stalking Tommy's online status?

**Tommyinnit** Today at 2:04 AM

Why were you looking dickhead

**wilby** Today at 2:04 AM

was just online

saw you were green

wondered why

**Tommyinnit** Today at 2:05 AM

Just not asleep yet

**wilby** Today at 2:05 AM

is something the matter

**Tommyinnit** Today at 2:05 AM

Yes you are bothering me

**wilby** Today at 2:05 AM

really

**Tommyinnit** Today at 2:07 AM

No

**wilby** Today at 2:07 AM

well im here if you want to talk

**Tommyinnit** Today at 2:07 AM

No

**wilby** Today at 2:07 AM

or i can talk to you if youd prefer

**Tommyinnit** Today at 2:07 AM

No

Fuck off

**wilby** Today at 2:07 AM

i will actually get lost if you want me to

**Tommyinnit** Today at 2:07 AM

Please do

**wilby** Today at 2:08 AM

ok

well ill probably be awake for a bit yet

come back if you want

hope youre doing alright

**Tommyinnit** Today at 2:08 AM

Are you fucking off yet

**wilby** Today at 2:08 AM

yeah give me a second fucks sake

was going to say i love you

dont have to if youre gonna be rude

**Tommyinnit** Today at 2:09 AM

You are so weird

You know that

Go away

**wilby** Today at 2:09 AM

im going jesus

goodnight

**Tommyinnit** Today at 2:09 AM

Bye

Tommy paused for a moment, and when he realised no more messages were coming in, he let his head fall back into the pillow with the force of his self-frustration. Why the fuck had he done that? Here was Wilbur, ready and willing to accept Tommy's problems, to listen to him vent and probably offer some wise and sage advice for Tommy to follow and make everything okay - and what had Tommy done? Insist that Wilbur's presence was a bother and ask him to stop talking? Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

The whole fucking thing was stupid. Maybe he should just quit the internet. Pay wouldn't be as good wherever he worked instead, but at least he wouldn't get hung up over stupid little things like his _online friend_ playing _video games_ with another person for a _few streams._ It was stupid and selfish and fucking stupid.

And he still couldn't sleep.

He wasn't sure, in the end, what drove him to double back and hit the call button. What he was sure of was that -

"You answered that far too quickly."

"Hi, Tommy, nice to speak to you too."

"Shut up."

"I'm doing very well, actually, except for the fact that I'm still up at half past two. What about yourself?"

"I'm -" he paused "- shit, actually."

"I thought so. You're never that bitchy unless you have a reason."

"Fuck off. What do you mean?"

"I mean, I only worked this out recently, but it seems like the worse you're feeling the more you act like a prick. Not that you aren't a prick most of the time - it just, mm, intensifies when you're upset. It's like you want people to not help you."

"Maybe I don't," he muttered, and then realised exactly what Wilbur was doing. "Oh, fuck off, fuck off!"

"See?" He could _hear_ the bastard smiling through his shitty phone mic. "Right piece of work, you are. What's wrong?"

"There's a strange man analysing my behaviour and I don't like it."

"That's just your big brother Wilby. Anything else?"

Tommy scoffed. "You're never gonna let go of that, are you?"

"Never. It makes me happy. It's my comfort nickname."

"You sound like a stan," he accused.

"Good, it's what I was shooting for. Seriously, Tommy, you can tell me what the problem is, or I can go back to watching ASMR compilations. Your choice."

Tommy stared into the phone. He felt his brows were tensed - so he _was_ being bitchy, as well. It was just like one of those meta theories.

"I mean, what do you want me to say?" he eventually answered.

"I don't know. Tell me what the problem is. Tell me how you feel."

"I don't know."

"That's helpful."

"I hate you."

"Okay, tell me how you _don't_ feel then."

Alright. Now that was easier. "Tired. Good. Um… hungry. Thirsty, either. I don't -" wait, hold on, start that one over "- like I know. How I feel."

"Well, we have a start, then. The problem's not for lack of sleep or eating."

"Obviously."

"Do you know what the problem is?"

Tommy paused.

"You do."

"I might do."

"Come on, then."

He shifted, embarrassed. "It's stupid."

"Hey, hey, don't worry, mate! Stupid shit upsets me all the time. I'm not gonna judge you or anything, Tommy."

"You might."

"I won't! Promise. First step is admitting you have a problem, and all that."

"That's Alcoholics Anonymous."

"My knowledge is transferrable."

"You're not - have you been to AA?"

"No, Tommy, I'm joking."

He cleared his throat, embarrassed again. Yet another reason to feel stupid.

"It's fine, Tommy. I'm here because I _want_ to help you, or I'd have hung up by now. You can tell me."

"It's Ranboo," he confessed, the words escaping in a rush before he had the chance to change his mind.

"What? Ranboo?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"I don't get him."

"What, the whole massive growth thing? Me neither. September, he started in, I'm never gonna be able to wrap my head around that. I saw one of those graphs of subs - he's gone up two hundred and thirty spots since whenever they counted. It's nothing like anything I've ever seen."

"Yeah, it's mad." _It's stupid. I hate it. I can't believe he just showed up and got everything he ever wanted._

"Is that what's bothering you, Toms? You don't like that?"

"No. Fuck subs. I'm a YouTuber, I don't need to be on top of Twitch."

"Alright. So if it's not the subs, what -"

"He stole my job."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Him and fucking Tubbo, they're all over the place."

Wilbur was quiet for just a little bit too long (Tommy almost wondered if he'd said something wrong). "Okay. So it's about Tubbo."

"Mm."

"So you're upset cause they've been streaming together a lot, and you've been left out?"

"If you wanna say it like that."

"Well, how would you put it?"

"I -" he shifted sentiments around in his head, picking out the ones that were easiest to word "- I mean, it's me and Tubbo, innit? Best mates. Against the world."

"Frequently bought together, do not separate," Wilbur murmured.

"That's my job. And Ranboo's just gone and stolen it."

"So you haven't been able to talk to Tubbo as much lately? Have you not been able to stream with him?"

"Well…" _I haven't been asking. I felt stupid for feeling left out, and I reckoned I would look stupid if I did something about it._ "I've had school."

"Yeah, I pulled you up on that."

"You know Tubbo dropped out of school?"

"Did he?"

"Good, I was worried for a second he'd have told you. I found out from a bloody _clip channel."_

"Oh, that's shit, that is. He didn't tell you at all?"

"Nothing. I mean, I knew he didn't _like_ school, but -" _I had no idea he'd do something so huge and drastic without telling his best friend. Me._

"Yeah. You should ask him about that."

"I might."

He heard Wilbur yawning through the line. "So was that the whole problem? You're getting taken over for the Tubbo's best mate position?"

"Basically. I know it's stupid."

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, that's not stupid! You're worried about losing somebody who means a lot to you. That's a perfectly valid concern."

"Yeah, but he's just my internet friend."

Wilbur made an offended noise. "I'm your internet friend."

"You're not replacing me, though."

"He isn't - nevermind. You're _my_ internet friend, more importantly, and without you I probably wouldn't get out of bed most days."

"Fuck off." _You're just saying that to make me feel good about myself, which I don't exactly deserve right now._

"Fuck off yourself, it's true! I told my stream about it and all. You're my best mate."

"I thought that was cringe and you were never gonna admit it."

"Me too, Tommy, me too. But here we are."

They both sat in silence for a moment.

"Am I really?"

"Yeah."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely promise."

Another moment.

"What do I do? About Tubbo."

Wilbur hummed. "Do you want to talk to him about it?"

"I can."

"Yeah, but do you want to?"

"... Not really. He'll just think it's stupid. I'm being selfish, anyway, it's not like he's not allowed to have other friends, I'll be alright."

"No, Tommy, it's not selfish to feel like you're not talking to your best mate as much as you want to be. Even if he did know he was doing it, I'm sure he doesn't know it's upsetting you."

"Yeah." He internally decided not to talk to Tubbo about it. Bothering one person about all this was enough - and god forbid Tubbo tell _Ranboo_ about all this, Tommy would probably die on the spot.

"So if you don't want to talk to him… alright, and do you wanna stream with him soon?"

"Only if he wants. I don't want to bother him about it."

"Mhm. Can I help you with any of the rest of it?"

"I don't think so. Just complaining. Venting, you know. That's healthy."

"And are you going to get some sleep after this?"

"I hope so. I'm still not actually tired."

"What do you usually do when you can't sleep?"

"I don't know. Not sleep, usually."

"Come on, you must have something. I was on ASMR. Must be one thing or another that'll put you to bed."

Tommy considered. "Sometimes I fall asleep watching, like, an old vod. Not my vods. Just chill streams."

"You ever watch my vods?"

A beat.

"Oh my god, you do?" He could _hear_ the bloody grin lighting up Wilbur's stupid face. "Awwwwwww, Tommy!"

"Shut up, shut up, only sometimes!"

"That's amazing. That makes me really happy, Tommy, I really love that. I'll do you a new one now, if you want. The first episode of the Wilbur Sleepcast, how about that?"

"You are so annoying," he affirmed.

"I love you too, mate."

He huffed, exactly as he did any other time Wilbur stuck to his guns on a bit that Tommy hated, and rolled over to stare into the blackness away from his screen.

"Right," Wilbur steamrolled onward, voice taking on a perceptibly gentler quality like a late night radio host," welcome to episode one of the Wilbur Sleepcast. We're here at, er, 2:39am on a Sunday-night-Monday-morning, it's… is it raining for you as well?"

Tommy listened out for the soft drumming of water on glass and heard none. There wasn't even much of a breeze out from what he could hear. "Nah," he answered, surprised at how much sleep had crept into his voice already. The damn Pavlov conditioning, or whatever it was - whenever Wilbur spoke softly like that it hit him straight in the memories of finally resting after a long night of sleeplessness, and he just dropped.

"Alright, it's a clear night out up North, but here in Brighton we're getting a good helping of sky water straight to the face. On tonight's episode we're going to… yeah, we're gonna discuss the merits of ordering food from all the delivery apps that serve my area, and hopefully come to a conclusion on which ones I should uninstall, because I have four on my phone right now, and that's definitely a problem."

He went on to start explaining the business model of JustEat in comparison to Deliveroo and whatever the fuck. Tommy wasn't paying attention. He just soaked in the gentle voice that was carrying through his headphones, muffled and muted both by Wilbur's shitty phone mic and by Discord compression, soft and bassy in the way that soothed rather than disrupted. Wilbur rambled and Tommy listened and before too long at all he was drifting, barely catching words every so often that went unretained by his mind as it shut itself down.

This probably worked too well, he decided, and then he slept.

When he woke up, the call was long since disconnected, and Tubbo had sent him a message on Discord. An image. He opened it.

**Tubbo** Today at 9:54 AM

_[Image description: One hand, at the bottom of the first frame, is reaching towards two hands, on top of the first frame. The top hand two hands are labelled Ranboo and Tubbo respectively, and the bottom hand is labelled Tubbo. In the second frame, there are two pairs of holding hands, labelled Clingyduo and Beeduo. The caption reads "It doesn't have to be like this, when it can also be like this. Tubbo has two hands." End description.]_

Wilbur had told Tubbo. Bastard.

**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:13 PM

Hello

**Tubbo** Today at 12:16 PM

Hello tommy innit

**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:16 PM

Why are you talking like that

**Tubbo** Today at 12:16 PM

Just in the mood

**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:17 PM

Ok

How are you today

**Tubbo** Today at 12:17 PM

Good

I woke up quite erly today wich was nice

**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:17 PM

Ok

**Tubbo** Today at 12:18 PM

How are you doing tommy innit

**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:18 PM

Fine

Slept well

Ive been talking to Wilbur

**Tubbo** Today at 12:18 PM

Yeah me too

**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:19 PM

I know

**Tubbo** Today at 12:20 PM

You know you can just text me if your feeling left out

**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:20 PM

I know I can text you tubbo

Im not stupid

**Tubbo** Today at 12:20 PM

Yeah but if your wondering

I found that meme I think its quite acurat

**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:21 PM

Its a shit meme

It looks like it was made in m s paint

**Tubbo** Today at 12:21 PM

Maybe it was

Techno makes his thumnails in ms paint and you never complaned about that

**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:22 PM

Ok

**Tubbo** Today at 12:22 PM

You know I love you

Me being mates with ramboo now isnt going to change that

**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:22 PM

Me too

You should tell Wilbur to fuck off and stop spreading all my secrets around

**Tubbo** Today at 12:23 PM

Yeah but you were never gonna tell me if he didnt were you

**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:23 PM

Probably

**Tubbo** Today at 12:23 PM

So it was a good thing in the end

**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:24 PM

I dont like it

**Tubbo** Today at 12:24 PM

If you would just tell me when your feeling upset we wouldnt have to go behind your back and talk about it

He just wants you to feel better

I dont want you to be jelous of ramboo when your still my best freind

**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:24 PM

Im not jealous

**Tubbo** Today at 12:24 PM

Oh really

**Tommyinnit** Today at 12:27 PM

No

Bye

God damn it, he was _jealous._

Whatever. He went downstairs, he ate lunch, he assured his parents that the sleeping in late was not a result of staying up and editing or anything of the sort, that he'd be right back on top of schoolwork soon enough, and they assured him in kind that they were absolutely proud enough of him as is for balancing such a high-stress job with school. Wilbur had probably talked to his dad as well. Double bastard.

He went back upstairs (can of Pringles in hand, to keep him sustained across the afternoon), did his daily check of Twitter, considered logging on the server, decided against.

**Tommyinnit** Today at 1:41 PM

Thank you

**wilby** Today at 1:43 PM

no problem

i needed to talk my shit out anyway

**Tommyinnit** Today at 1:43 PM

Oh that too

**wilby** Today at 1:43 PM

wait what were you talking about

**Tommyinnit** Today at 1:43 PM

Never mind

**wilby** Today at 1:44 PM

oh come on

was it about tubbo

sorry about that by the way

knew youd never tell him yourself

youre like that

**Tommyinnit** Today at 1:44 PM

Did you talk to my dad as well

**wilby** Today at 1:44 PM

?

**Tommyinnit** Today at 1:45 PM

Oh

Ok

**wilby** Today at 1:45 PM

your dads being nice cause he wants money

dont let em fool you

guard that shit like youre smaug

**Tommyinnit** Today at 1:45 PM

If my dad wanted money I would simply tell him to collab with Philza Minecraft and see how it turned out

Or ksi or pokimane or james charles

**wilby** Today at 1:46 PM

in love with the way you capitalise phil and none of the others

**Tommyinnit** Today at 1:46 PM

Its what he deserves

For he is Philza Minecraft

**wilby** Today at 1:47 PM

youve got me singing it again

philza minecraft is so braveeeeee

hes the bravest man i ever metttttttt

philza minecraft

**Tommyinnit** Today at 1:48 PM

Philza Minecraft

**wilby** Today at 1:48 PM

Philza Minecraft

**Tommyinnit** Today at 1:48 PM

Im glad we can agree

And then, a few hours later,

**Tommyinnit** Today at 6:06 PM

Do you want to do a mod video recording later

**wilby** Today at 6:07 PM

absolutely

And,

**Tommyinnit** Today at 6:06 PM

Do you want to do a mod video recording later

**Ph1LzA** Today at 6:09 PM

yeah sure what mod

And,

**Tommyinnit** Today at 6:06 PM

Do you want to do a mod video recording later

**JackManifoldTV** Today at 6:10 PM

Yeah im free after 7 thirty ish

And,

**Tommyinnit** Today at 6:06 PM

Do you want to do a mod video recording later

**Tubbo** Today at 6:11 PM

That sounds like a grate idea

And,

**Tommyinnit** Today at 6:06 PM

Do you want to do a mod video recording later

**Ranboo** Today at 6:14 PM

Sure! When's later?

**Author's Note:**

> [the writers' block discord](https://discord.gg/w9CwSK26mm)  
> tell em ilex sent you


End file.
